


Boyfriend

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bingo, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Smut, Summer Heat, xfficchallenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Written for the Summer Heat challenge to fill the 'frottage' box on my bingo sheet! A post Pilot fic!





	Boyfriend

It’s not that I don’t find him annoying, because I do. But he’s charming, he’s brilliant. Witty, tenacious, attractive…. But I have a boyfriend. I’ve been repeating that a lot the past few days.

Maybe it’s because Ethan just started getting serious, or because lately I’ve had some doubts. It can’t be because of Fox Mulder though. This isn’t a real attraction because if it is I’ll have to commit myself. 

I remember our late night conversation in the motel room. The one that caught fire along with my laptop. I was lying on his bed and he was telling me about his sister. It was all so intimate. 

I remember his passion. The intensity with which he spoke. There were a few moments where I considered moving closer to him, just a little bit. Just enough to press my lips to his. They looked so damn soft, so kissable. 

He looked at me with those gorgeous dark eyes and I felt like I was the only person on the planet. He drew me in fully, had me beginning to believe in things I’d never even considered before.

 

The knock at the door jerks me out of my thoughts. 

“Who is it?” 

I already know who it is and expect a funny, snappy response like before.

Instead I get a solemn, “It’s me.” 

When we’d left each other after finding Billy Miles we were both running on adrenaline. The walk back to the car we never broke physical contact. His hand was on my back, mine was on his arm. Our fingers brushed as we walked. 

We’d said goodnight, reluctantly, a few hours before but I wasn’t surprised to see him at my door. 

I open the door, see him standing in sweatpants and a tee shirt and arch an eyebrow at him. 

“I heard your TV. I couldn’t sleep either.” 

Stepping aside I let him in and he glances at the TV.

“Infomercials, Scully?” 

We both give a small, awkward, laugh.

“It’s the only thing on this time of night.” 

Mulder moves to the bed. Sits on the edge like he belongs there. 

“What are you going to say in your report?” 

He asks, looking at me intensely. 

I shrug, move to sit next to him.

“I don’t know Mulder. There’s no evidence, no documentation, and I’m not even sure what the charges will be. Not to mention I lost my computer and can’t make a report til we get back.” 

He stares at me then like he’s trying to figure me out and we shift closer together. I can feel his warm breath on my face. 

“But what will you say?”

His voice is low and I find myself repeating the mantra again. 

I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. 

Neither of us has slept more than a few hours in the past few days and I know that has to account for the dizzy feeling I’m experiencing. 

The lack of sleep also accounts for why I kiss him. It’s the only reason that makes sense. 

His lips are delicious against mine and I sink into it. He seems taken aback for only a moment before kissing me back. One of his hands moves to my waist and the other to the side of my face. Meanwhile my arms wrap around his neck and I bury my hands in his hair, which I’ve been dying to do. 

He’s soft and hard at the same time. My fingers trail along his jawline and his move through my hair tracing over my scalp in a way that makes me shiver. 

We pull apart with a gasp and stare at each other for a moment.  
Maintaining eye contact my body seems to move on its own and I’m straddling him. 

His eyebrow goes up and his hands slide beneath the large tee shirt I’m wearing, grip my hips.  
“Don’t you have a boyfriend, Agent Scully?” he asks in a husky, somewhat sarcastic voice. 

I lower myself a bit and feel his half hard cock as I nod my head, slowly grind against him. 

“Does that bother you?” The voice leaving my mouth doesn’t even sound like my own. I’m starting to believe that this is all a dream. 

Instead of answering Mulder thrusts up and kisses me. The contact causes me to moan and I’m thrown off balance but he holds me tight. I grab at his hair and he pulls me down harder. 

We grind against each other for some time as our hands search each other’s bodies. The crotch of my pajama bottoms are soaked due to my lack of underwear. After a couple minutes we find a rhythm and each time I rub against him I moan a little louder. 

“Do you have a condom?” Mulder asks, sounding dazed as I slow down for a moment. His hair is tousled, his lips are wet and swollen, and his eyes find a way to cut right through me. 

Of course I don’t have a condom. I have a boyfriend at home which is where my condoms are. Under what circumstances would I need to bring them with me? Aside from these circumstances. 

Bitterly I shake my head.

“Do you?” I ask, getting a no.

 

“Damn it.” I say, feeling my mind begins to adjust. It’s alright. It’s probably better this way. 

Before I can move though Mulder grinds up against me again and I feel a shiver run through my body. He continues moving against me and the friction feels exquisite. He watches my reactions to his ministrations with the eye of an investigator. 

In a quick move he flips me over, moves between my legs where he continues to move against me. I haven’t dry humped since high school and the thought of it would make me laugh if it didn’t feel so amazing.

Mulder rids himself of his shirt and I admire his slim muscular frame. Before I am able to really take him in his deft fingers make quick work of my shirt. Soon his lips are around one nipple while his fingers gently pinch the other. I lift my hips to move against him, making soft noises of pleasure that don’t even sound like noises I’m capable of.

The small part of my brain still capable of thought reminds me this is still considered cheating, but rather than making me want to stop it makes me hotter. I’m going to hell, but in that moment I don’t care. 

His cock feels long and hard against me and I realize that I haven’t even seen it yet. There is something strangely erotic about all of it. 

Mulder is making grunting sounds against me and I wonder if we are going to finish this way. I move my hips at a different angle and my orgasm takes me off guard. I shudder and shout something as I grab at Mulder’s well muscled back. The erotisism has me feeling light headed.  
I feel the vibrations of his own orgasm as he follows me over the edge. He moves against me until he is soft and then I feel the warm wetness between us.  
It’s in that moment that I realize what I’ve done. Mulder seems to sense this because he tightens his hold on me. 

“Don’t Scully,” he murmurs against my neck. His breath is warm and I shiver at the feeling of his lips moving. I realize that he’s been calling me ‘Scully’ and I’ve been calling him ‘Mulder’ this entire time. The obscurity of the situation makes me laugh. 

Mulder pulls back a bit to look at me in confusion. I just shake my head and enjoy the feeling of his skin against mine. He gives me a lopsided smile and moves his face back to my neck where he nuzzles close to me.  
There is something about him that draws me in and the way he holds me so tenderly makes me want to cry.

The wetness between us begins to get cool and sticky when he finally lets me pull away. I go to the bathroom and feel his eyes on me the whole time. Once inside I turn on the tap and sink to the ground to cry. I’m not sure what exactly I’m crying about. It could be that I just cheated on my boyfriend of two years or because there is something so intoxicating about Mulder or it’s because this entire case has been exhausting but I know I want to be apart of the X files. I clean myself up and calm down before facing my new partner again.

When I emerge a few minutes later, cleaned up and prepared to talk things out, not surprisingly, he’s gone.


End file.
